The Second
by donutkim
Summary: Jongin hanya menjalani pernikahannya dengan indah bersama Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, hidup memaksanya untuk mengenal seorang Kyungsoo [kaibaek; kaisoo; krisoo. yaoi]
1. Teaser

"_Byun Baekhyun."_

_Namja mungil dipelukan Jongin menggumam kecil sebagai balasan._

"_kau tahu, cintaku padamu lebih besar dari langit dan seluruh isinya." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum._

"_aku tahu, Kim Jongin. Lebih dari tahu malah."_

_._

_._

_._

"_kau butuh keturunan, Jongin."_

"_aku tahu, appa." Jongin tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan Koran yang ada ditangannya._

"_dan aku yakin kau juga tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."_

_Jongin terdiam. Ia sudah menduga ayahnya akan membahas hal itu dengannya._

"_kau harus mencari istri lain.—"_

"_ani!"_

"_atau perusahaan ini tidak akan punya penerus."_

"_kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku, appa."_

"_tapi aku punya hak untuk mengatur masa depan perusahaan, Kim Jongin."_

_._

_._

_._

"_aku tidak mau melakukannya, hyung!"_

"_tapi kau harus, Jongin."_

"_aku tak bisa, hyung. aku—"_

_Baekhyun membungkam Jongin dengan bibirnya. Ia lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka, setelah dirasa suaminya itu sudah sedikit tenang._

"_kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Jongin mengangguk lemah._

"_dia sahabatku. Dia namja yang baik dan manis. Aku yakin dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang baik juga."_

_Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, walau sebenarnya air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kim Jongin, bersediakah kau menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan hidupmu, baik dalam suka ataupun duka?"_

"_ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Jongin dingin. Membuat namja mungil disampingnya menunduk._

"_dan kau, Do Kyungsoo. Bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jongin sebagai pasangan hidupmu, baik dalam suka ataupun duka?"_

"_ya, saya bersedia."_

"_dengan ini, saya resmikan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita."_

_Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap pelan bagian dada kirinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan perih mendalam dibagian itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa."_

"_kyung—"_

"_dia tidak mencintaiku. Dan akupun—"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

_Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Selang beberapa detik, ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya._

"_bertahanlah, Soo. Setidaknya sampai Jongin mendapatkan anak darimu. Kumohon."_

_Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menangis dipelukan Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jongin-sshi."_

_Jongin berbalik. Sedikit terganggu mendengar suara yang belakangan ini ikut meramaikan rumahnya dan Baekhyun. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya._

"_cuaca diluar sangat dingin. Ini, pakailah. Syal ini bisa menghangatkanmu."_

_Kyungsoo melingkarkan syal merah itu ke leher Jongin. Jongin hanya diam dan mengikuti keinginan si namja mungil. Diam-diam ia mengagumi istri barunya itu. Mata bulat yang indah. Pipi putih mulus yang sedikit berisi namun terkesan imut. Dan terakhir, bibir tebal berbentuk hati yang terlihat sangat indah jika membentuk senyuman._

"_nah, selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo riang. Ia lalu sedikit merapatkan jaket suaminya itu._

"_heum."_

_Jongin mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang menggumam kecil didepannya, masih dengan tangan yang berada dijaketnya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, namun gerakan lincah istrinya itu menghentikannya. Seketika, Jongin membeku. Namja imut didepannya baru saja mengecup bibirnya singkat._

"_hati-hati dijalan, Jongin-sshi."_

_Jongin yang masih agak terkejut, lalu mengangguk kaku. Ia lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih segar di ingatannya, Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona merah, menundukkan wajahnya tepat setelah ia mengecup bibir suaminya itu._

_Jongin tersenyum kecil. Semoga keberuntungan menyertainya hari ini._

_._

_._

_._

"_aku hamil."_

"_baguslah."_

"_hanya itu?"_

_Jongin mendongak._

"_apa maumu?"_

"_kau tidak senang."_

"_aku senang. Tapi, aku akan lebih senang jika orang yang mengandung anakku adalah istriku, Baekhyun. Bukan kau."_

_Jongin beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mati-matian menahan air matanya._

_._

_._

_._

"_lalu?"_

"_lalu apa, hyung?"_

"_apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan janinmu itu?"_

_Kyungsoo meneguk teh hangat nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja tinggi didepannya._

"_entahlah, hyung. Sepertinya aku memang harus membesarkannya seorang diri."_

_Kyungsoo terdiam menatapi koper yang ia simpan tepat disamping meja kafe yang ia duduki._

"_tinggallah denganku, Soo."_

_Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti ke namja yang duduk didepannya._

"_aku akan menjagamu. Kita bisa merawat dan membesarkan bayi yang ada didalam kandunganmu bersama." Yifan menghela napas, "bukankah kau sendiri bilang kalau kau ingin anakmu dibesarkan oleh ayah yang sangat mencintainya?"_

_Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata Yifan._

"_walaupun dia bukan anakku, Aku akan berusaha mencintainya, Soo. Aku akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu."_

_Yifan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo, yang terlihat masih ragu._

"_kau…. yakin, hyung?"_

_Yifan mengangguk. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat sebuah senyum berkembang dibibir Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_._

"_kenapa kau pergi?"_

_Kyungsoo diam._

"_ya! Aku bertanya kepadamu."_

_Kyungsoo tetap diam._

"_Kyungsoo-ya!"_

"_Ada apa?!" kali ini Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Ia balas berteriak. "apa yang mau kau tanyakan, huh?"_

"_kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku dan Baekhyun hyung? kenapa kau pergi dan membawa anakku bersamamu? Bagaimanapun juga, dia darah dagingku. Aku berhak atas dia!"_

"_apa kau bilang? Darah dagingmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit._

"_kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak menginginkan anak ini. Dan sekarang, segampang itu kau bilang bahwa dia darah dagingmu?"_

_Jongin menelan ludah kasar. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam._

"_sekarang dengarkan aku, Kim Jongin. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan bayiku dan juga Yifan hyung. Dan aku tidak ingin menganggu hidupmu dengan Baekhyun hyung lagi. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi. Biarkan aku bahagia barang sebentar."_

_Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. "selamat tinggal, Jongin-sshi."_

_Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badannya seiring dengan air matanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi._

"_aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Sangat lirih hingga tidak satupun makhluk yang bisa mendengarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun sedikit meregangkan badannya setelah tadi bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh Jongin dari lantai satu dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Ia agak terkejut ketika menemukan suaminya dalam keadaan mabuk saat membuka pintu beberapa menit yang lalu. Setahunya, suaminya tidak akan pernah meminum alcohol melewati batas maksimalnya._

"_hiks."_

_Baekhyun berbalik. Jongin menangis?_

"_kembalilah. Kumohon." Ucapnya._

_Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa yang Jongin katakan barusan?_

"_jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu—"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "aku—"_

"—_Do Kyungsoo."_

_Baekhyun membeku._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Or

**END?**

**Author's note:**

Hanya salah satu dari ide gila saya. Kalian yang tentukan, haruskah saya melanjutkannya atau tidak. HOHOHO


	2. Chapter 1

"annyeong."

Jongin membuka pintu sambil berteriak. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang sudah mencekik lehernya sejak tadi pagi. Ia juga melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok namja lain yang tinggal dirumah itu bersamanya.

Jongin berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Tidak ada. Ia lalu melirik kearah dapur. Tetap tidak ada. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Semoga saja orang yang dicarinya ada dikamar.

Jongin sedikit tersenyum ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata benar, dia ada dikamar. Jongin lalu memeluk namja yang terlihat sibuk memasukkan baju kedalam tas itu dari belakang.

"eoh, Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya kebahu orang yang ia cintai itu dan kemudian mengangguk.

"tumben sekali kau tidak menyambutku, hyung." Jongin sedikit merajuk. Namja dipelukan Jongin tertawa.

"apakah barusan kau merajuk, Kim Jongin-sshi?"

"bisa dibilang begitu, Byun—ani, Kim Baekhyun-sshi."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Suaminya itu bisa menjadi sangat manja terkadang.

"lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak merajuk lagi, tuan muda?" Baekhyun memutar badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin. Ia lalu menatap suaminya itu tepat dimata. Mata yang sangat ia sukai. Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi kesal yang terkesan dibuat-buat diwajah Jongin. Sedetik kemudian, namja itu memasang ekspresi berpikir. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menjadi penasaran.

"tunggu sebentar, nona manis. Aku berpikir dulu." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jongin. Suaminya benar-benar manja.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Jongin lalu memajukan wajahnya. Baekhyun sedikit banyak mulai mengerti.

"sudah mendapatkan ide, tuan muda?" Jongin semakin memajukan wajahnya.

"how about a kiss?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Baekhyun memerah. Namja manis itu lalu memajukan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan kecil tepat dibibir Jongin.

"done." Baekhyun menepuk kepala Jongin pelan, lalu kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya.

"ya, itu bukan ciuman! Tapi, hanya kecupan kecil." protes Jongin.

"ck. Aku akan memberikannya nanti. Kau harus mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang, tuan muda."

Baekhyun melepas tautan tangannya dileher Jongin dan menurunkannya kedada bidang namja itu.

"kita akan kemana, memangnya?"

"Your mom misses you so much and she wants us to come and sleep over in her house. That's all." Baekhyun kini melepas dasi dan jas yang dikenakan suaminya. "kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan badanmu. Kita akan berangkat 20 menit lagi."

Baekhyun mendorong badan Jongin pelan, membuat namja yang lebih muda itu mendesah kecil. Jongin lalu melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Membantah Byun Baekhyun sama saja dengan menolak 'jatah' hariannya. Jongin melirik sebentar ke istrinya yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tasnya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih yang menghiasi langit biru. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung kerumah mertuanya itu. Namja itu lalu meregangkan badannya. Perjalanan yang memaksanya duduk diam diatas mobil selama 45 menit tadi cukup membuat badannya terasa kaku.

Ia lalu melirik kebelakang mobil. Disana sudah ada Jongin yang mengambil barang bawaan mereka. Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Jongin tidak butuh bantuan, pikirnya. Mereka hanya membawa dua buah tas berukuran sedang. Satu untuk Jongin, dan satu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Benar saja, wajah Jongin tidak menunggukan ekspresi orang kesusahan karena mengangkat barang.

"kaja." Ucap Jongin ringan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin.

Baekhyun lalu menekan bel yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Setelah menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya, pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja berkemeja putih polos.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" ucap namja itu.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "eoh? Jongdae hyung?"

"annyeong, Jonginnie."

Jongin menjatuhkan tasnya dan bergegas menuju Jongdae. Kedua namja itu lalu berpelukan erat."

"long time no see, blackie."

Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan segera memukul kepala sepupunya itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua pria dewasa itu.

"kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku 'blackie', eoh?" Jongin berbicara dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"beri aku Jongin kecil. Aku butuh teman bermain."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sedikit. Seorang Jongin bisa tersipu malu juga rupanya.

"sudahlah, hyung. Biarkan kami masuk dulu."

"eoh? Ah, iya! Aku lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk." Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar, "selamat datang, uri beauty and the blackie."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jongdae. Jongdae membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Jongin semakin ingin menggigitnya.

Jongin lalu merangkul Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri diam disampingnya.

"ayo kita masuk, yeobo." Ucap Jongin lembut kepada istrinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengganguk kecil dan tersenyum. Senyum kikuk yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh siapapun dirumah itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam dirumah keluarga Kim terasa sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Walaupun, anggota keluarga mereka sedikit, namun hal itu tidak membuat meja makan itu sepi. Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae sang juru bicara. Semuanya sudah terasa lengkap.

"Jongdae, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu kemari?" ucap Nyonya Kim ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka, yang sukses membuat Jongdae memuntahkan kembali bulgoginya.

"whoa! Jadi Jongdae hyung sudah bisa berpacaran juga rupanya?" sela Jongin. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui sepupunya yang sangat tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta itu ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih.

"ya! Kenapa semua orang membicarakan hal itu sih?"

Akhirnya, orang yang menjadi topic pembicaraan itupun angkat suara. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu mengambil segelas air putih, meneguknya cepat. Ia lalu mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Aigoo! Kenapa udara diruangan ini terasa sangat panas?"

"omo! Wajahmu memerah, hyung." goda Jongin. Jongdae kembali memakan bulgoginya.

"namanya siapa, Jongdae-sshi?"

"e-eoh? Namanya?" Jongdae melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tadi memberinya pertanyaan, "Minseok."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "nama yang cantik."

"ne. Sama seperti orangnya."

Kali ini Jongdae bukan lagi Jongdae yang tersipu malu beberapa detik yang lalu. Melainkan, Jongdae yang melayang entah ke langit keberapa.

"eomma, sepertinya Jongdae hyung akan terbang detik ini juga."

Jongdae yang mendengar kalimat itu, mendadak melemparkan serbet makan ke arah Jongin.

"ya! Bersikap sopanlah kepada hyung-mu ini, blackie."

Kericuhan terus terjadi dimeja makan itu hingga Tuan Kim meminta mereka untuk segera membereskan meja makan dan beristirahat. Nyonya Kim lalu membagi tugas. Jongdae membersihkan meja, sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun mencuci piring. Sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga mereka untuk meliburkan pembantu setiap kali keluarga sedang berkumpul.

Jongdae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 10 menit, dan meja makan itu pun menjadi bersih tanpa noda. Sementara itu, Jongin dan Baekhyun masih melaksanakan tugasnya dibagian belakang dapur.

Jongin menarik napas panjang. Ibunya memasak terlalu banyak, yang tentunya juga berakibat ke piring yang ia pakai. Jongin lalu mengambil piring-piring yang sebelumnya sudah dicuci dengan sabun oleh Baekhyun untuk ia bilas.

Acara cuci piring itu berlangsung hening. Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun diam. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan melemparinya dengan air atau meniupkan busa sabun kewajahnya, yang membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam hanya untuk mencuci piring. Atau, kalau mood Baekhyun sedang baik, mereka akan saling berbagi cerita sambil membilas piring berbusa itu. Namun, entahlah. Malam ini semua terasa berbeda.

"apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hyung?" Jongin berinisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"kau tidak berbicara banyak sejak tadi sore. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia menatap istrinya yang masih saja fokus mencuci piring-piring didepannya.

"yeobo?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"hyung?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

"sebaiknya kita selesaikan piring-piring ini dulu, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali membilasi piring. Jongin mendesah pelan. Istrinya memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, hyung."

Kedua sejoli itu sekarang berada dikamar tidur mereka. Jongin segera menghujani Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan begitu pintu kamar mereka sudah tertutup.

Jongin menatap punggung istrinya sambil menyandarkan diri di pintu. Baekhyun masih saja diam. Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, namja itu lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya yang terletak dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"bacalah."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur dan meletakkan surat itu tepat disampingnya. Jongin mengernyit. Surat apa itu?

Jongin akhirnya berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia mengambil surat itu. Membuka amplopnya. Sedikit bingung ketika melihat nama sebuah rumah sakit besar di Korea tertulis tepat dibagian atas surat tersebut.

"maafkan aku."

Jongin mulai membaca surat itu.

"aku bukan istri yang baik."

Jongin masih berusaha mencerna isi surat itu.

"aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi keinginanmu."

Jongin menatap kosong surat ditangannya.

"aku… aku… aku tidak akan bisa—" Baekhyun terisak, "—memberimu Jongin kecil."

Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Namja itu lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat semuanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah suaminya. Ia tahu, Jongin pasti sangat hancur sekarang.

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bisa memberikan penerus perusahaan untuk keluarga ini. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku memang tidak berguna."

Jongin membeku. Entah mengapa, otaknya berpikir dua kali lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"walaupun begitu, aku mohon. Aku mohon, jangan buang aku, Jongin. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun sebisaku agar aku bisa hamil. Tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalk—"

"sssst."

Jongin membawa istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus pundak sempit Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam, hyung." Jongin mengecup kepala Baekhyun, "aku akan selalu disini bersamamu. Selamanya."

Isakan Baekhyun sedikit mereda. Sepertinya, kata-kata Jongin berhasil menenangkannya sedikit.

"apakah eomma sudah tahu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia lalu mengangguk dipelukan Jongin.

"kalau appa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Jongin menarik napas dalam.

"tenanglah, hyung. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Aku yang akan menghadapi appa, okay?"

Jongin mengecup kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi. Menyalurkan semua kasih sayang dan cintanya melalui kecupan itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Entah sejak kapan, air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Namja mungil dipelukan Jongin menggumam kecil sebagai balasan.

"kau tahu, cintaku padamu lebih besar dari langit dan seluruh isinya." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat namja mungil itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"aku tahu, Kim Jongin. Lebih dari tahu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

1st chapter is up. Konfliknya masih belum terasa (?) maybe in the next chapter. Dan I just wanna say MAKASIH BANGET YA BUAT YANG UDAH NGERESPON TEASER FF INI KEMAREN \(^O^)/ aku ga nyangka banget lho kalo yang minat sama ff abal ini banyak banget;;; im so happy that I feel like im gonna explode in the next few seconds huhuhuhu pokoknya I LOVE YOU ALL MUACH :*

((buat yang minta ff ini ga dilanjutin, mianhae i cant do that bcs yg minta ff ini dilanjutin lebih banyak dari yg engga. im so sorry))

meet me on askfm guys (id: donutkimz)

Last but not least, mind to gimme ur review guys? ;-)


	3. Chapter 2

Langit pagi itu tidak begitu cerah. Matahari tertutup oleh kumpulan awan hitam. Burung-burung pun entah berkicau pagi itu. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan turun hujan. Tidak deras, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan pelan juga.

"sepertinya kita harus menginap satu hari lagi, hyung."

Baekhyun berbalik. Sedikit kaget melihat Jongin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil itu, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak berani mengemudi saat cuaca buruk. Besok pagi saja, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke televisi, yang saat ini masih menyampaikan ramalan cuaca untuk beberapa kota besar di Korea Selatan.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disofa, tepat disamping Baekhyun. Ia sudah berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Walau masih ada beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutnya, Jongin tidak peduli. Namja itu lalu mengantungkan handuk itu dilehernya dan ikut terhanyut oleh siaran televisi.

Mata Jongin menangkap sepiring cookies yang terletak dimeja depannya. Ia lalu beranjak, dan mengambil satu. Sarapan tadi pagi belum cukup mengenyangkan menurutnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena ibunya tidak memasak banyak. Jongin memasukkan cookies itu kemulutnya. Ia masih sibuk mengunyah, ketika decakan seseorang disampingnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"wae?" Tanya Jongin singkat, masih mengunyah cookies-nya.

"umurmu sudah berapa, eoh? Masa mengeringkan rambut saja tidak bisa?"

Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang bertengger indah di leher Jongin.

"menunduklah."

Jongin menurut. Ia mengambil sebuah cookies lagi dan memasukkannya kemulutnya, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

"Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus mengusap kepala Jongin. Jongin berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"soal tadi malam," Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, "aku minta maaf."

Jongin merasakan gerakan dikepalanya yang perlahan semakin lembut.

"aku- aku hanya terlalu takut saat itu. aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal."

Jongin bangun dari posisinya semula, menegakkan punggungnya. Ia lalu mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih terus mengusap kepalanya pelan, membiarkan handuk tetap berada di kepalanya sendiri.

"aku mengerti, hyung."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia mempererat genggamannya ditangan Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, Jongin."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya, hatinya sudah sedikit tenang sekarang.

"dan soal appa, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Baekhyun membuang napas lega. Jongin memang tahu semua isi hatinya.

"saranghae."

Jongin maju dan mengecup bibir istrinya singkat. Baekhyun hanya terdiam—tersipu lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Namja itu lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sangat bosan. Baekhyun keluar bersama ibunya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Ingin membeli bahan untuk makan malam, katanya. Jongdae, sepupunya itu sudah pulang sejak tadi pagi. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah rindu dengan pacar barunya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, lalu berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang terletak dipojok lantai dua. Pintunya tidak ditutup rapat. Jongin memberanikan diri mengintip dari celah tersebut. Namja itu lalu tersenyum ketika menemukan seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut. Ruang kerja ayahnya.

"annyeong, appa."

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan itu, tentunya setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"oh, kau rupanya."

Tuan Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal dimeja kerjanya, menuju anak semata wayangnya didepan.

"bosan, heum?"

Jongin mengangguk, "lumayan."

"duduklah."

Jongin sekali lagi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa didepan meja kerja ayahnya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tuan Kim bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Dan Jongin, juga bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa orang lain berbicara. Wajar saja jika mereka jarang terlihat mengobrol, walaupun berada dekat satu sama lain.

Tuan Kim kembali fokus ke buku tebalnya. Jongin tersenyum. Membaca sudah menjadi hobby ayahnya bahkan sejak ia belum ada didunia ini. Jongin lalu berinisiatif mengambil Koran yang tergeletak dimeja, tepat didepan sofa yang ia duduki. Setidaknya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?" Jongin mendongak.

"baik, appa. Sejauh ini, belum ada masalah serius."

Jongin membuka korannya. Matanya lalu bergerak, mencari informasi yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"baguslah. Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

Jongin tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, hatinya sangat senang mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua namja tersebut.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang masa depan perusahaan?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanyaan ayahnya cukup aneh.

"tentu saja, appa. Aku bekerja juga untuk masa depan perusahaan."

Tuan Kim melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya.

"sepertinya kau belum mengerti." Ucap Tuan Kim singkat.

"belum mengerti?"

Jongin menatap curiga ayahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat. Berbagai macam dugaan muncul dikepalanya. Jangan-jangan…..

"eomma-mu sudah menceritakan semuanya."

DEG.

Dugaan Jongin benar. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke Koran ditangannya. Jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam, ia belum terlalu siap membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya.

"kau butuh keturunan, Jongin."

"aku tahu, appa." Jongin tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan Koran yang ada ditangannya.

"dan aku yakin kau juga tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

Jongin terdiam. Ia sudah menduga ayahnya akan membahas hal itu dengannya.

"kau harus mencari istri lain.—"

"ani!"

"atau perusahaan ini tidak akan punya penerus."

"kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku, appa."

"tapi aku punya hak untuk mengatur masa depan perusahaan, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mendengus sebal. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi tepat setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan keadaannya.

"mungkin ini berat bagimu." Tuan Kim melepas kacamata kerjanya. "tapi, itu sudah menjadi tugasmu. Memberikan perusahaan ini seorang penerus."

"bagaimana jika aku mengadopsi anak saja? Bukankah sama saja? Aku tetap akan punya anak, dan perusahaan juga akan memiliki penerus."

"tidak segampang itu, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin perusahaan itu dipegang oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku."

Desahan putus asa keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tuan Kim memandang iba anak satu-satunya itu.

"aku sudah tua, Jongin. Badanku tidak sekuat dulu lagi. Bahkan otakku sepertinya sudah tidak berpikir sekeras dulu, sewaktu aku masih muda. Setidaknya, sebelum Tuhan mencabut nyawaku, kabulkan satu saja permintaanku."

Tuan Kim menatap Jongin lekat, "berikan aku seorang cucu. Seorang penerus yang tidak hanya akan mewarisi kekayaanku. Tapi juga mewarisi darahku. Kumohon."

Jongin membeku. Hatinya berkecamuk. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, ayahnya _memohon_ tepat didepan mata kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hujan terus turun membasahi seantero kota. Dimulai dari saat matahari meninggi, hingga matahari sudah pergipun, hujan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"kenapa cemberut?" ucap seorang namja tinggi kepada namja yang jauh lebih pendek dan berwajah imut didepannya.

Sejak tadi, namja imut itu terus menatapi tetes demi tetes hujan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"hujan." Ucapnya singkat.

"lalu?"

Namja imut itu menoleh. Ia mendengus kesal.

"gara-gara hujan, aku jadi tidak bisa makan ice cream."

Namja tinggi didepannya terkekeh.

"setidaknya, gara-gara hujan, kau bisa mendapat cokelat panas gratis."

Namja imut itu menatap segelas cokelat panas didepannya. Uap panas masih mengepul diatasnya.

"tapi aku ingin ice cream, hyung."

Namja imut itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hey, Kyung."

Namja imut itu menoleh, masih dengan bibir berkerucut. Membuat namja tinggi didepannya gemas, ingin mencubit pipinya.

"cokelat panas itu akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat jika kau meminumnya saat hujan turun."

"benarkah?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari 'hyung'-nya itu, ia lalu menegak cokelat panas didepannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia sedang menikmati manisnya cokelat didalam mulutnya. Ia lalu merasakan hangatnya cairan itu saat melewati tenggorokannya. Ia lalu tersenyum senang.

"whoa, kau benar, hyung! Rasanya hangat. Aku merasa tidak kedinginan lagi."

Kyungsoo meneguk cokelat panas sekali lagi, "Yifan hyung is the best." Ucapnya riang.

Yifan hanya tertawa kecil. Namja didepannya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Entah karena keimutannya, kepolosannya, dan tingkah menggemaskan lainnya.

Yifan membuka mulutnya, bersiap mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Namun suaranya tertahan oleh bunyi nada dering sebuah ponsel.

"annyeong."

Ponsel Kyungsoo ternyata. Yifan hanya tersenyum, lalu meminum cokelat panasnya.

"eoh, Baekhyun hyung! Apa kabar?"

Yifan bisa melihat jelas sebuah senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Indah.

"kau ingin bertemu? Besok?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"baiklah." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"okay, aku akan menunggumu, hyung. Annyeong!"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia lalu menatap Yifan, yang ternyata juga sudah menatapinya dari tadi.

"apakah suaraku terlalu besar?"

Yifan menggeleng.

"lalu?"

"ani. Aku hanya senang memandangi wajahmu."

"hyung, jangan menggodaku!"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia yakin, wajahnya sudah seperti strawberry sekarang. Ia lalu mendengar suara tawa dari kursi seberang. Yifan pasti menertawakannya sekarang. Kyungsoo merutuki tingkah memalukannya dalam hati.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menelfonmu tadi?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Sedikit senang, Yifan tidak membahas tingkah memalukannya lagi.

"Baekhyun hyung. Ia sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Rumahnya terletak tepat didepan rumahku. Ia pindah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia menikah."

Yifan mengangguk paham. "apa saja yang ia katakan."

"tidak banyak. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu denganku besok, saat jam makan siang."

"kau pasti sangat senang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "benar. Kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu sejak ia pindah."

Yifan ikut tersenyum. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

Yifan memandangi Kyungsoo yang kembali menatap jalanan melalui jendela disampingnya. Senyum Yifan memudar perlahan. Mungkin semua hanya prasangkanya belaka, namun Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan pertemuan besok itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu. Iya terus membolak-balik badannya di atas kasur.

"tidak bisa tidur, heum?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ada masalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tidak menggeleng, ataupun mengangguk.

Jongin mengelus rambut istrinya pelan. Ia lalu menatapi wajah sempurna istrinya itu. Tiba-tiba, kalimat ayahnya kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

"Jongin."

Jongin menggumam kecil. Baekhyun berdehem.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sepasang suami istri itu berbaring saling berhadapan diatas kasur. Keduanya saling menatap. Jongin yang menatap istrinya bingung, dan Baekhyun yang menatap suaminya sedih.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia harus bisa memulainya.

"aku punya seorang sahabat. Kami sudah berteman sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Walaupun dia lebih muda satu tahun dariku, tapi kami tetap berteman dengan baik."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang.

"Dia namja yang imut. Dia pintar memasak dan rapi. Dia memang pantas menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

"sepertinya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak yakin kau masih mengingat mukanya. Kau kan pelupa."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Jongin masih setia menutup mulutnya.

"dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anakmu kelak, Jongin."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi menghela napas. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"menikahlah, Jongin."

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dikepala Baekhyun. Matanya membulat sempurna. Telinganya memerah.

"m-mwo?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak akan kuat melihat tatapan Jongin yang sepertinya sanggup membelahnya menjadi dua.

"kau butuh seorang anak, Jongin. Perusahaan itu butuh seorang penerus—"

"tunggu." Badan Jongin menegang, "kau mendengar permbicaraanku dengan appa?"

"Jongin, kumoh—"

"aku tidak mau melakukannya, hyung!"

"tapi kau harus, Jongin."

"aku tak bisa, hyung. aku—"

Baekhyun membungkam Jongin dengan bibirnya. Ia lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka, setelah dirasa suaminya itu sudah sedikit tenang.

"kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"dia sahabatku. Dia namja yang baik dan manis. Aku yakin dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang baik juga."

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, walau sebenarnya air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"aku akan bertemu dia besok. Aku akan memberitahukannya semuanya."

Baekhyun menangkup pipi Jongin yang sekarang dibasahi oleh air mata.

"maafkan aku, hyung. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memutar badannya membelakangi Jongin. Suaminya menangis. Dan ia tidak akan pernah kuat melihatnya.

.

.

.

_Tuan Kim menatapi punggung anaknya yang berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dalam hati, ia sangat tidak tega melihat wajah anaknya yang diselimuti oleh kesedihan._

_Tuan Kim memasang kembali kacamata bacanya. Ia baru saja akan membaca bukunya, ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar._

"_masuk." ucap Tuan Kim singkat._

_Tuan Kim mengernyitkan dahinya melihat orang yang memasuki ruang kerjanya._

"_Baekhyun?"_

_Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, "mianhae, sudah mengganggu aktivitasmu, appa."_

_Tuan Kim tersenyum kecil._

"_ada apa?"_

_Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah diambang batas._

"_sebelumnya aku minta maaf, appa. Tadi…." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "tadi, a-aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jongin."_

_Tuan Kim membeku. Rasa bersalah menjalar keseluruh penjuru hatinya._

"_aku tidak akan menolak permintaanmu—"_

_Tuan Kim sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia menolak?_

"_tapi dengan satu syarat."_

_Tuan Kim memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "apa itu, Baekhyun?"_

_Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ayah mertuanya itu tepat dimata._

"_b-biarkan aku yang memilihkan istri untuk Jongin."_

_Tuan Kim terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

"_biarkan aku yang melakukannya, appa." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata namja berparas cantik itu._

"_aku ingin keluarga kami menjadi bahagia dan tidak canggung nantinya. Bagaimanapun, siapapun dia, dia akan tinggal bersama kami."_

_Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar. Sedikit merutuki dirinya sangat cengeng, bahkan didepan ayah mertuanya._

"_dan juga….. Dan juga, aku ingin memilihkan ibu yang baik untuk anak Jongin. Yang juga merupakan anakku."_

_Tuan Kim menatap menantunya yang sekarang terisak didepan meja kerjanya. Ia tetap terdiam. Hatinya rasanya ikut ngilu melihat namja yang sudah menjadi anaknya itu menangis pilu._

"_lakukan sesukamu, Nak."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya._

"_gomawo, appa. Jeongmal gomawo."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author note:**

sebelumnya saya minta maaf sebesar2nya atas kegagalan chapter sebelumnya ((bow)) dan juga sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini masih mengecewakan;;; maklum saya masih pemula ((bow)) sekali lagi maaf krn kaisoo momentnya belum muncul ((bow)).

last but not least, makasih bngt udah baca ff abal saya. kritik dan saran dan reviewnya ditunggu ya guys :-)


	4. Chapter 3

Pukul 13.20

Sebuah rumah makan cepat saji yang terletak dipinggir jalan terlihat sibuk. Setiap lima menit, rumah makan itu akan kedatangan pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah karyawan. Wajar saya, lokasi tempat itu yang berdekatan dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran membuatnya menjadi tempat makan siang favorit para karyawan kantor setempat.

Seorang namja berpipi tembam terlihat sibuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan didepannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya. Sudah lima menit ia berdiri ditempatnya dan sang pelanggan belum juga menyebutkan pesanannya. Namja itu menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tipe pelanggan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo masih bersabar menunggui pelanggan didepannya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat perhatiannya teralin.

"Kyungsoo."

Xiumin, salah satu pelayan di rumah makan itu memanggilnya.

"kau kemeje nomor 026 sekarang. Seseorang menunggumu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. _Siapa?_

"aku tidak tahu. Cepatlah. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggumu. Biarkan aku yang menangani pelanggan didepanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, masih dengan wajah penasarannya.

Namja bermata bulat itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin, setelah memberikan catatan kecil berserta pulpennya kepada temannya itu. Kyungsoo mengambil langkah besar-besar. Tidak lain agar ia cepat sampai dan menemukan orang yang cukup mengganggu kesibukannya hari ini.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat meja bertuliskan '026'. Ekor matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang duduk membelakangi Kyungsoo. Langkah Kyungsoopun melambat. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang itu.

"Baekhyun hyung."

Namja itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum.

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Namja itu menggeleng singkat, "aniya. Duduklah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia lalu menarik kursi didepan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"ada apa, hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"apa kabar, Kyung?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah memberikan pertanyaan balik.

"baik. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi sahabat baiknya itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Baekhyun adalah orang ter-cerewet yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal selama hidupnya. Dan Baekhyun didepannya sangat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

"tidak biasanya kau diam, hyung." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa beku. Dan semoga saja ia berhasil.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kedua namja itu lalu terdiam untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Membiarkan mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo-yah."

Suara lirih Baekhyun terdengar. Memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"kau—"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"—bisa hamil, kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Mengapa tiba-tiba hyungnya menanyakan hal itu. sudah lama mereka berteman dan hyungnya tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu.

"n-ne. kenapa, hyung."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "ani. Kau beruntung."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Hatinya terasa perih. Namun, juga lega disaat yang bersamaan.

"Dokter memvonisku tidak bisa hamil."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mengerti alasan dibalik hilangnya keceriaan hyung-nya itu.

"dan kau tahu sendiri, Jongin adalah pewaris tunggal Kim Corp. Jika Jongin tidak memiliki keturunan, perusahaan itu tidak akan punya penerus."

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, sahabatnya yang sangat ceria itu akan memiliki nasib semenyedihkan itu.

"sabarlah, hyung." ucap Kyungsoo seadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"kyungsoo."

"ne?"

"kalau aku meminta bantuanmu, kau akan membantuku, kan? kita sahabat kan?"

"tentu saja, hyung! Aku akan selalu membantumu kapanpun kau membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun menatap namja didepannya itu. Ia lalu menggigit bibirnya. Keraguan itu muncul, haruskah ia mengatakannya kepada Kyungsoo sekarang?

"aku butuh bantuanmu, Kyung."

"apa, hyung? katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu."

Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu membuka mulutnya, "berikan keturunan untuk Jongin."

"a-apa maks—a- aku tidak mengerti, hyung." Kyungsoo tergagap.

"tolonglah, Kyung. Menikahlah dengan Jongin. Aku yakin kau bisa memberi keturu—"

"tidak, hyung!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Bibirnya bergetar. Perasaan dihatinya campur aduk. Kecewa, sedih, bingung, kaget, entahlah perasaan apa itu.

"tapi, Kyung—"

"kau ingin aku melukaimu, hah? Dengan menikahi suamimu? Begitu?"

"Kyung—"

"kau bisa saja mengadopsi anak jika kau mau, hyung. Itu bahkan lebih mudah—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun berteriak. Tanpa sadar, ia telah memukul meja didepannya, membuat para pelanggan disekitar mereka menoleh.

"kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. kumohon."

Hati Kyungsoo luluh mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar, seolah-olah dalah hitungan detik, namja itu akan segera meletus dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"seandainya aku bisa mengadopsi anak, aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu, Kyung."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ia menyeka buliran air mata yang entah sejak kapan, mengalir di pipi indahnya.

"ayah Jongin tidak ingin kami mengadopsi anak. Dia tidak ingin perusahaannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarganya."

Baekhyun kembali berhenti. Kali ini, ia terhenti karena isakannya yang semakin keras.

"kumohon, Kyung. Bantulah aku. Aku mempercayakan Jongin untukmu. Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan keturunan yang baik untuknya."

"tapi, hyung, aku tidak mengenal Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah orang yang tidak aku kenal?"

"permisi."

Seorang pelayan datang, memotong percakapan mereka. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan wajahnya, menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"ini pesanan anda."

Ia lalu meletakkan sekotak makanan yang entah berisi apa dan segelas jus jeruk yang telah dibungkus rapi di atas meja.

"terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun, masih dengan suara bergetar.

Pelayan itupun menunduk dan segera pergi, meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih bergelut dengan hati masing-masing.

"kau bilang kau tidak mengenal Jongin, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan berusaha tersenyum. kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku mengantarkan makanan ini kekantor Jongin? Ia pasti belum makan siang."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat, "kau jangan mengada-ada, hyung!"

"Kumohon."

Baekhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang kembali jatuh.

"kumohon, Kyungsoo. kumohon. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau membantuku. Kumohon."

Kyungsoo emgnalihkan pandangannya. Ia lalu meringis kecil. Kemana garis takdir akan membawanya? Kenapa hal semacam ini bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya?

Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa menit diam dan menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Baekhyun juga masih terdiam. Isakannya sudah mereka. Namun, sesekali air mata masih jatuh dari mata kecil nan indah miliknya.

"hyung."

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia sedikit bingung menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"berikan alamat kantor Jongin kepadaku."

Jongin menundukkan badannya kepada para peserta rapat yang satu per satu mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat. Mulutkan sesekali menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih kepada tamu-tamunya itu. Rapat hari ini berjalan lancar. Dan juga melelahkan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lagi didalam ruangan selain dirinya, Jongin lalu bergegas membereskan barangnya. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Dan rapat tadi menghabiskan cukup banyak energinya.

Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat, menuju ruang kantornya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Baekhyun berjanji akan membawakannya bekal makan siang hari ini. Jongin lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Bagaimana jika ternyata istrinya sudah ada diruangannya, duduk rapi diatas sofa, dengan sekotak bekal ditangannya?

Sampai didepan ruangannya, seorang sekertaris menyambutnya.

"Tuan Kim, seseorang sudah menunggu anda didalam."

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil. Hati berdebar-debar, tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"baekhyun hyung!"

Jongin berteriak seraya membuka pintu. Ia lalu memutar badannya dan seketika membeku. Senyumnya memudar. Ia lalu menatap seorang namja yang berdiri didepan sofa. Namja itu memegang kantong plastik yang berisi sekotak makanan cepat saji dan segelas minuman.

"siapa kau?"

Nada suara Jongin yang tadinya hangat, berubah menjadi dingin detik itu juga.

"a-ah. Kau Kim Jongin, kan?"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kecil didepan namja didepannya. Namja itupun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"a-ah, ini. Baekhyun hyung menyuruhku mengant—"

"namamu Kyungsoo?"

Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, membuat mata bulat namja itu semakin membulat.

"k-kau tahu namaku?"

Kyungsoo tergagap. Namja ini mengenalnya? Apakah Baekhyun sudah menceritakan dirinya kepada namja itu?

"sudah kuduga." Jongin mengeringai.

"dia menemuimu barusan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Suaranya tertahan dipangkal tenggorokan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"letakkan saja kotak itu diatas meja dan pergi dari ruanganku."

Kyungsoo seketika membeku. Jantungnya terasa seperti ditikam oleh perkataan Jongin barusan.

"n-ne. k-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. an-annyeong, Jongin-sshi."

Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. ia berjalan melewati Jongin, yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Kyungsoo memegang knop pintu. Ia baru saja akan memutarnya, ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"kau—"

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin, seakan bisa membekukan Kyungsoo dan seluruh isi ruangan saat itu juga.

"kau menerima tawaran Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud dari arti kata 'tawaran' itu sendiri. Ia sangat mengerti.

"apa yang ia tawarkan padamu?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"apakah ia menawarkanmu sejumlah uang?"

Kyungsoo memutar badannya. apa dia bilang? Uang?

"atau rumah? Mobil? Atau bahkan emas?"

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya namja didepannya. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata dimuka bumi ini terdapat orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya.

"Aku memang menerima tawaran istrimu. Tapi bukan karena harta atau apapun. Aku bersedia menerimanya karena ia sahabat baikku."

"tidak mungkin. Pasti ia menawarkan sejumlah uang. Sebutkan saja jumlah yang kau mau. Akan kubayar kau berapapun, asal kau menolak tawaran Baek—"

PLAK!

Air mata jatuh dari mata indah Kyungsoo seiring dengan ayunan tangannya yang menghantam pipi Jongin. Dada namja itu kembang kempis karena emosi. Tidak pernah dalam hidup Do Kyungsoo seseorang memandangnya sehina itu.

"maafkan aku, Jongin-sshi. Tapi, aku tidak sehina yang kau pikirkan. Walaupun hidupku pas-pasan, tapi aku tidak akan menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa bertahan hidup. Aku masih punya otak untuk berpikir, Tuan Jongin."

Kyungsoo menatap penuh emosi namja didepannya. Jujur dari hati yang terdalam, ia sangat ingin membunuh suami sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo pun menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu berbalik. Pintu sudah terbuka, dan Kyungsoo sudah akan keluar dari ruangannya itu. Namun, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"dan satu lagi, Jongin-sshi. Selain masih punya otak, aku juga masih punya hati. Tidak sepertimu."

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dalam satu helaan napas. Ia juga tidak menoleh se-sentipun kearah Jongin. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan yang lebih mirip neraka baginya itu. Meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan dengan seringaian kecil dibibirnya.

"_namja kecil itu ternyata punya nyali yang jauh lebih besar dari badannya."_

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Aloha! Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic abal bin gagal milik saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi sibuk sama tugas + bimbel dan juga midterm, which is just finished just today huhuhu btw maafkan saya kalo chapter ini + chapter yang kemarin2 mengecewakan. Maafkan saya atas segala kekurangan ff ini. dan juga makasih banyak buat kalian2 yang udah setia baca dan review. Tons of love I give to you guys.

Dan last but not least, jangan lupa review nya ya.

((dan juga doain saya yah biar nilai midterm saya bagus hehehe see you in next chapter))


End file.
